1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a gate driver, a display apparatus including the gate driver and a method of driving a display panel using the gate driver. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a gate driver that improves display quality of a display apparatus, a display apparatus including the gate driver and a method of driving a display panel using the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted to display a desired image.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
To improve a charging rate of the pixel, a precharge driving method has been developed. In the precharge driving method, an N-th gate line may be activated before an N-th horizontal period.